Attack of the Howlers
by have-a-biscuit-potter
Summary: Fred and George invent Extendable Eyes, and use them to spy on Ginny. She is not happy. Here is her tale of revenge.


Hello, devoted readers! This is the new and improved 1st chapter of Attack of the Howlers. I think Gred and Forge are a little less OOC, and I think I have fixed all of the grammatical errors. Please let me kow if you find one though. As always, I love reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"FRED! GEORGE!"

Ginny Weasley was in a right state. Her brothers, who just happened to be twins, had apparently invented a new product to go along with the 'Extendable Ears'. It was the same concept, only instead of ears, they were eyes. Instead of hearing, they could see and record everything that went on behind closed doors. Sometimes they used their powers for good, however, on this particular morning, they had decided to use their powers for evil. Unfortunately for Ginny, they were under the impression that spying on their younger sister who happened to be dancing around in her pajamas and rocking out to a Celestina Warbuck song with a hairbrush microphone at 10:00 in the morning would be a good source of amusement.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" she screamed.

"I think we're even!" shouted Fred in defense.

"Yeah! You walked in on us without knocking," echoed George.

Ginny couldn't believe them! This was the second time this week they had recorded something that didn't need to be recorded. Last Monday, they had recorded Ginny and Harry having a _moment_. She had walked in on them to find them "reviewing" what the Eyes had recorded. She was positive they would have shown everyone they knew, and by the time she found out, everyone in the wizarding world would have seen it. She shuddered at the thought, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it.

At the present moment, she was chasing them around the house, or rather _trying_ to chase them. It was a tad bit frustrating when the people you are chasing have their Apparition license and you don't. They would let her come so close to catching them, but at the last second, they would disappear with a loud 'POP', only to reappear a second later directly behind her. It was equivalent to a very unfair game of Monkey in the Middle. After about ten minute of this, Ginny was out of breath and more than a little irritated.

All of a sudden, a light bulb popped on! She stopped fighting back, and let her breathing return to normal, her flushed face losing its tomato color.

When Fred and George realized she wasn't fighting back, they were puzzled. This wasn't like Ginny. She **always **fought until she got her way. It would appear to anyone who didn't know her very well that her anger had subsided, but Fred and George were able to see the it present in her eyes. This scared them more than anything; they knew better than to go too far with Ginny. They had felt her wrath before, and even though it was amusing to watch other people feel it, they didn't care to be on the receiving end again. They cautiously approached her, making sure to watch their backs in case she had somehow conjured up some sort of evil thing and was waiting for it do it's job.

"Gin-"

"We're really sorry."

"We didn't mean too!"

"We didn't-"

"Know you'd-"

"Get so mad!"

The ginger-haired twins simultaneously took a deep breath, having forgotten to breathe in attempt to reconcile with Ginny, and looked up from their feet that had suddenly become very interesting to their younger, and at this particular moment, very scary little sister's face. Much to their surprise, Ginny was smiling and practically shaking with suppressed laughter.

"But…but…but…" George sputtered.

"Why aren't you mad?" A very wary Fred asked.

Ginny just smiled.

"Why would I be mad?" she asked innocently. And with that, she turned on her heel and practically skipped out the door.

Fred and George looked at each other, first to make sure they weren't imagining the events of the past half hour, and then to make a silent promise to watch each other's backs _very _carefully.


End file.
